1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a shift control method for a dual clutch transmission (DCT) vehicle and, more particularly, to a power-on upshift control method.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles equipped with a dual clutch transmission (DCT) are designed to exhibit performance similar to an automatic transmission to the utmost extent while maintaining characteristics of a typical manual transmission.
In DCT vehicles, when a driver steps on an accelerator pedal to change a current shift stage to a higher shift stage (so-called power-on upshift), an engine speed is controlled to be rapidly adjusted to a synchronization speed of the higher shift stage.
In this case, the driver perceives a reduction in engine speed. For this reason, if the driver further steps on the accelerator pedal. This may cause a flare phenomenon in which the engine speed is again raised. If this phenomenon occurs, the shifting fails to be rapidly completed or is delayed; which leads to a reduction in shifting performance. When a clutch constituting the DCT is a dry clutch, heat energy is accumulated to have an adverse influence on durability of the clutch.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.